General Guidelines
SIGN UP FOR OUR NEWSLETTER HERE TO STAY UP TO DATE WITH THE PROJECT! Expectations for all contributors (including the moderators!) * You are expected to read, understand and adhere to the rules. Please contact the moderators with any questions or doubts that you may have. We’ll respond to emails within 24 hours, and someone is usually on the Discord at all times of the day. * Please familiarize yourself with the anthology schedule and deadlines. While we will send out periodic emails for check-ins and draft submissions, we will not entertain any late submissions barring emergency or disaster. This is to keep us on track with the overall timeline of the book: its design, production and shipping. If you have questions or concerns, contact the mods in advance so we can work something out. * You will be paired through blind claims. Moderators will live-stream picking lots to match artists with writers. If you have concerns about this, please contact us. You may not drop your partner to join up with someone else (unless it’s an extreme situation, again, talk to the mods!). Please be open to collaboration with anyone, and remember to be kind! * Paired writers and artists must have a discussion before they begin their collaboration and submit a general idea of what they’d like to work on during their first check-in through the form that we will send out. This is mostly for us to know what the final book will look like. If, for instance, a team is going to work on a comic strip, that will affect our page count and design; therefore, we’d like to have those details as soon as possible! We are aware, of course, that creativity changes and muses will spark randomly, so you’re not to be held up to this 100%, but we would like to get a general sense of what you’re thinking of earlier on. This also helps to avoid conflicts in the future, particularly since this is a collaborative work. * Communication with your partner is a must. ''The specialty of this anthology is that we want illustrated stories, so both art ''and fic are well-balanced. If you’re having issues, please get in touch with the mods immediately so that we can resolve disputes. Please also be prompt with your communication—we want to adhere to the timeline of production as closely as possible so that shipping can be secured for October 2020. * For ease of coordination, we will only be accepting individual artists and writers to the print version of the anthology. However, we will accept co-written short fics and artist collaborations to the digital exclusive, so if you are interested in choosing to work with another creator specifically, we strongly encourage you to apply there! PLEASE NOTE: the originally planned "digital exclusive" e-book and the print book have now been combined into a single print publication. More information available here. * Please be kind and courteous on our Discord and other chats. Any kind of abusive behavior will not be tolerated and will result in an immediate disqualification from the project. We want to send the SPN family off in style, not anger!